Mira (Snowblaze)
Mira is an agent currently training in the Department of Mary Sues. She is written by Snowblaze. Agent Profile Appearance Mira is a lot shorter than the average human. She has long, straight black hair and large, round green eyes. She usually wears black or dark green. Personality Mira is quiet and reserved, only speaking when necessary and preferring instead to observe others. When confronted by problems, however serious or trivial, she always thinks through them calmly and comes up with a plan to deal with them. She's very slow to trust other people, but is fiercely loyal to the few she cares about. History Mira spent the first fifty years of her life in the elven woods close to the centre of the Island on which she lived. This peaceful existence was interrupted by the first major offensive of the human-elf war, in which one of the largest tribes of humans invaded the elven heartlands and killed all they could find, including the then inexperienced Mira. However, her parents were able to escape in the chaos which followed and took her body with them, meaning she could be easily resurrected. The few survivors of this invasion, along with those they had managed to salvage and resurrect, spent the next three or four years living as refugees in another elvish kingdom. A few years later, Mira was among the army which took back the lands they had lost in the disastrous initial battles. Once this had been successfully done, she was selected to be a spy for the elves. Although this was an immensely stressful and difficult task, Mira had been very successful up until the point when the humans managed to seize control of the kingdom in which Mira had stayed for two years. They slaughtered every elf they could find and prepared to burn the bodies to prevent them from being resurrected. Mira recognised one of the bodies as that of her former best friend. For her the decision between her work as a spy and the life of her friend was an easy one: she stole the body from the bonfires and ran for both their lives. As she was trying to escape back to her homelands, she fell through a plothole into the PPC. Powers In her home continuum, Mira, like most people, had very powerful magic which enabled her to rewrite reality at her will. However, since the PPC is in a different dimension, Mira is very far away from the source of her power which means the strength of her magic has been drastically reduced. Mission Reports Spin-off hub is here Training with Agents Edward and Kat * Mira (interlude) **Edward is dismayed to find that he and Kat have been given responsibility for a newbie. What's worse, it seems she's here to stay, at least for a while... *The Lost Daughter ** Edward and Kat discover more about the mysterious newbie Mira as they tackle The Lost Daughter, a Sue who claims to be Voldemort's daughter. Join them as they attempt to slay the Sue while preserving their sanity and avoiding spoilers... Category: PPC Agents Category: Department of Mary Sues Category: DMS (Harry Potter Division)